


Rain

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack’s apartment is tiny and in a bad part of town, but David loves it.





	Rain

Jack’s apartment was tiny, and in a bad part of town. Allegedly it had electricity, and this was a selling point. In reality it had a light bulb glued to the ceiling. He knew that the light bulb had been affixed the ceiling with glue because he’d climbed up on a ladder one day with the intention of switching it out for a new one, only to discover a complete lack of wiring or light sockets or anything… just a sad glued-on light bulb. 

There was a long crack in the window. Stuff went on below that window sometimes, and it was hard to believe that a piece of cracked glass would keep the world out, any more the it kept out the cold, or the leaky ceiling kept out the rain. 

It was what Jack could afford. 

David was pretty fond of the place. He said it made him think of Jack, which was pretty strange, considering he was never there unless Jack was there with him. There wasn’t a lot of sense in being reminded of someone who was lying next to you, but that was just how Dave thought. 

The thing was, though, that Jack’s apartment only felt like his very own when David was there. 

There was this one night in early summer, right after Jack had first gotten hold of the place… it had been raining, and he’d tried lighting a couple of candles to keep out the dark. David had been there, stretched out on his side on Jack’s bed, watching with great interest as the rain leaked through the ceiling, the drops threatening each time to land on the candle flames, always a little to the left or a little to the right of their targets, until slowly, one by one, the wetness finally did reach each of the candles, and they went out. At the last one Jack had sighed, and gotten ready to apologize to David for having only leakiness and squalor to offer him, but David had leaned in to kiss his before he’d gotten the chance. It had been too dark to see at that point, but Jack had felt the smile on David’s lips at that moment, and for the very first time, Jack’s apartment had felt like his home.


End file.
